The atomic force microscopy was described for the first time in 1986 by G. Binning et al. [1]. This method, where samples are examined with an atomically sharp tip (typically around 20 nm diameter at the tip) allows atomic resolution for topography measurements and atomic manipulation capability. Together with the topography, more properties of the samples can be extracted [2] with the atomic force microscopy, either statically with the Nanoindenter or dynamically by using the microscope in tapping mode [3].
Recent research focuses on the study of higher harmonics of the response [4] of an atomic force microscope in tapping mode, which change characteristically with respect to the Youngs Modulus of the sample. Higher harmonics are excited more with harder materials. These higher harmonics can be mechanically preamplified with an appropriate construction [12] or excitation [6] of the system and be read out with the usual optical measurement units. Subject to research is also the use of other measurement methods like piezoresistive cantilevers [7], which are directly included in the system and allow a “system on a chip”; or capacitative methods [8], which could lead to cheap mass-producible solutions.
As the capability for engineering nanoscale materials improves, so does the need for measuring and quantifying the properties of these materials. Due to manufacturing processes, or even the material structure, mechanical and electrical properties can change quite significantly over a device or sample. Therefore it is not sufficient to merely probe the pre-processed material in a spot and assume that the material properties will be constant over the sample. A way to probe specific areas on the specimen and measure material properties without damaging the material, and with nanometer-scale spatial precision would be very helpful.